


Mi único deseo

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex es el único hijo de Mycroft Holmes y Greg Lestrade.<br/>Este año quiere una sola cosa para Navidad, una nada más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi único deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad a todos.  
> Espero que esto tan chiquito sea un buen regalo.  
> Muchos abrazos.

_Querido Santa:_

_Este año he logrado tener el mejor promedio de mi escuela, mi proyecto en la feria de ciencias obtuvo el primer lugar y soy el solista más joven de la orquesta escolar. En mi cumpleaños mi tío Sherlock y mi tío John me regalaron la consola de videojuegos que quería. Tengo suficiente ropa y como bastante bien._

_Así que no quiero que me traigas juguetes, mi único deseo este año, en vista de que he sido un excelente hijo, es que mi papá Mycroft pase la Navidad con nosotros._

Cerró la carta y la puso en el árbol, lo hizo en el último momento, antes de irse a acostar el día 24. Greg lo miró sintiendo que el corazón se le acongojaba sin que pudiera hacer otra cosa más que mirar. Tardó en dormirse más de lo usual, tal vez estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de que su deseo se hiciera realidad, aunque él sabía que no pasaría.

Mycroft estaba lejos, estaba trabajando y no podía reclamarle nada porque siempre su trabajo era por el bienestar del país, siempre tendría prioridad.

Tomó la carta del árbol e hizo una fotografía de la misma con su celular, se la envió a Mycroft, espera que pudiera verla. Aunque Alex decía que no quería ninguna otra cosa, él había comprado un par de figuras de acción para su colección de Star Wars y un dron del Halcón Milenario que había visto con ilusión en la juguetería.

Definitivamente no iba a dejar que su hijo se despertara a un árbol de Navidad vacío.

Se quedó dormido cerca de las dos de la mañana, cuidando que su muy activo hijo no se despertara de madrugada en busca de su regalo. A las seis de la mañana creyó escuchar unas risas, pensó que Alex ya se había levantado y estaba jugando en la sala. Se calzó las pantuflas y se echó encima la bata, al ir bajando las escaleras creyó escuchar la voz de Mycroft.

No podía ser cierto. Se apresuró a bajar y los encontró peleando cada uno con una espada láser, Mycroft tenía una azul y Alex una roja.

-Entonces Kylo Ren se quita la máscara y… -el niño estaba hablando con rapidez, concentrado en el siguiente movimiento que pudiera hacer que su padre fallara en su defensa.

-Oye, recuerda que no la he visto –protestó Mycroft al detener el golpe de su hijo.

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

Alex se detuvo de golpe y se lanzó para abrazar a Mycroft, cayeron en el sillón y comenzaron a reírse. Greg no lo podía creer, estaba ahí, no tenía de cómo, ni siquiera sabía a qué hora había llegado, pero estaba ahí. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-¿Crees que tu papá Greg quiera venir?

Alex levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero Mycroft estaba muy consciente de que había bajado las escaleras y los estaba mirando. Su hijo se lanzó contra de él para abrazarlo y contarle en un arrebate de palabras que al bajar había encontrado a papá Mycroft frente al árbol vestido con su pijama y que le dijo que cuando anocheció en China Santa lo había sacado de su habitación de hotel, así que no tuvo nada de tiempo para cambiarse.

Que habían abierto los otros regalos que le dejó porque Mycroft insistió en que debía dejarle algo más para que pudieran jugar juntos y que además de todo, habían preparado hot cakes y sólo estaban esperando que despertara para desayunar. Alex salió corriendo entonces a la cocina y les gritaba para que lo siguieran.

Mycroft se acercó a Greg y lo abrazó con fuerza, se habían extrañado y se notaba en la manera en que se sujetaban, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-Feliz Navidad Greg.

-Sí que lo es Myc, contigo lo es.


End file.
